Jealous
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang Jaehyun yang cemburu / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jeayong's Love Story / NCT


**Jealous**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

* * *

NCT 127 dan NCT Dreams baru saja tampil di acara ASIA Song Festival hari ini. Dengan salah satu member mereka Yuta dan Leeteuk senior mereka sebagai MC-nya.

"Mark, kau lihat Jaehyun tidak?" tanya Taeyong pada Mark. Ia sedang mencari-cari Jaehyun. Ia sudah mencari kesana-kemari tapi belum juga menemukannya. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ kan sudah pamit pulang ke dorm lebih dulu. Memangnya _hyung_ tidak tau?" jawab Mark.

"Hah sudah pulang? Aku tidak tau. Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ tiba-tiba tidak enak badan, jadi dia ijin pulang lebih dulu" jawab Mark.

"Oh, ya sudah kau kembali kesana. Nanti aku menyusul" ucap Taeyong menunjuk dan menyuruh Mark berkumpul bersama anggota NCT yang lain. Karena setelah mereka tampil di acara ASF ini mereka harus menghadiri acara after party yang diadakan oleh panitia acara tersebut.

Taeyong mengambil handphonenya mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun, tapi beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun, Jaehyun tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. _Kenapa tidak diangkat_ , batin Taeyong khawatir.

Selama acara after party berlangsung Taeyong kerap kali mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Jaehyun tak mengangkat teleponnya. Membuat Taeyong gelisah dan tidak menikmati acara sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Jaehyun yang berada di dorm.

Taeil yang melihat Taeyong gelisah pun menghampiri Taeyong "Tae, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Jaehyun. Dia hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" ucap Taeil. Ia tau Taeyong memikirkan Jaehyun.

"Iya, tapi aku meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong sedih.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, sudah kau jangan khawatir" jawab Taeil tersenyum menenangkan.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Dan kembali berbaur bersama teman-teman yang lain mencoba menikmati acara. Namun tetap saja Taeyong kepikiran Jaehyun. Ia ingin acara segera berakhir agar ia cepat pulang ke dorm dan bertemu Jaehyun.

.

Hati Taeyong kacau, saat dimobil menuju pulang pun ia semakin gelisah. Apalagi setelah Yuta mengatakan bahwa sebelum Jaehyun ijin untuk pulang. Yuta melihat Jaehyun dengan muka merah seperti sedang menahan amarah. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaehyun?_ batin Taeyong gelisah.

 _Apa ia sudah membuat Jaehyun marah?_

 _Sepertinya tidak_

 _Ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun hyung_

 _Ia juga tidak bicara dengan Suho hyung_

 _Ia juga tidak..._

 _Oh..._

 _Chanyeol hyung_

Ia ingat Chanyeol _hyung_ menggandeng tangannya. Hanya menggandeng. Tapi Taeyong mengingat tidak ada kata ' _hanya'_ dikamus Jaehyun yang pencemburu.

.

Taeyong langsung berlari menuju kamar ia dan Jaehyun sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dorm. Membuka pintu dan melihat kamar yang gelap karena Jaehyun tidak menyalakan lampu.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong setelah masuk kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Jae" panggil Taeyong lagi setelah melihat Jaehyun yang tidur dikasur dengan selimut menutupi kepalanya, membelakangi Taeyong. Taeyong pun duduk dikasur.

"Jaehyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

"Tadi aku mencarimu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak memberi tau aku?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Tapi Jaehyun tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong lagi kali ini mengguncang bahu Jaehyun pelan. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng.

"Kau marah padaku? Karena Chanyeol _hyung_ yang menggandeng tanganku?" tanya Taeyong pelan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah, Jae" tambah Taeyong. Ia terdengar sedih.

"Aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak ada apa-apa, Jae. Kau tau itu" ucap Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun tidak juga menjawab membuat Taeyong sangat sedih karena merasa bersalah.

"Jaehyun, maafkan aku" ucap Taeyong sambil terisak, ia sudah menangis. Namun lagi-lagi Jaehyun tak menjawab dan hanya diam. Isak tangis Taeyong semakin kencang.

Jaehyun yang mendengar Taeyong menangis tidak tega juga lalu membuka selimutnya, membalikkan badan dan melihat Taeyong yang sedang menangis.

" _Hyung_ , sudah jangan menangis" ucap Jaehyun mendekat dan memeluk Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Kau jangan marah" ucap Taeyong pelan masih terisak.

"Aku sudah tidak marah, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang terlalu cemburu. Aku cemburu jika kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka, _hyung_. Aku takut sekali kau berpaling dariku" ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukan dan menatap Taeyong.

"Aku dan mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Jaehyun. Dan aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Taeyong membalas tatapan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong lagi, ia merasa bersalah sudah mendiamkan Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong menangis.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukan dan mencium bibir Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum menyambut ciuman Jaehyun.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis, hyung_

 _Maaf karena aku cemburu_

 **END**

* * *

Duh gara-gara liat Chanyong moment jadi langsung bikin ff ini.. Gaje ya.. Hehehehehehe..


End file.
